Life's a Climb
by Alohahh
Summary: Edward left Bella broken, alone and pregnant. At 18 she becomes a mom, a vampire and Volturi Princess. The cullens go to Volterra only to come face to face with the broken soul they left all those years ago, but is she as broken as they think?
1. Chapter 1 Hole in my heart

Izzy POV (Bella)

It hurts me to think about _him._ He told me he didn't want me, didn't love me and left me in a forest alone and pregnant. By the time I found out, he was already gone. They all were. I put up my hood and listened to the song playing on my iPod.

**Taylor Swift - Crazier**

_I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier_

_Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel  
And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see  
Opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier, oh_

_Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier_

**Isabella Swan, Please report to the main reception.** I looked down embarrassed and grabbed a hall pass. It's been 2 weeks since _they_ left and I found out I was pregnant. I can tell it isn't a normal pregnancy as I already have a smallbump, it isn't noticeable but I know it's there. At first I used to cry over _them_, but the emptiness is no longer there, my baby fills the hole in my heart.

"Mrs Cope?" she looked up and smiled.

"Ah yes Isabella, Chief Swan called he said you had an appointment and to met him at home immediately." That's weird he never mentioned it this morning, guess he forgot.

"Thanks" as I made my way home it started to rain. "Typical" I muttered as I pushed open the door.

"Dad? Dad, I'm ho...Who are you?" there were 5 people all wearing black cloaks standing in my living room.

They lifted down there hoods, I gasped and whispered "V...Vampires" before blackness took over me.

* * *

When I woke up I was on a plane a curious pair of red eyes gazing at me. "Where are we going?"

The small blonde girl smiled at me "Volterra, Italy."

* * *

**Sorry guys, short first chapter I wrote it today It will get better.**

**please review and Tell me what you think :)**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2 Volterra

**Disclaimer: I own zilch :(

* * *

Jane POV**

Aro would be intrigued by this, not only was she immune to my power we think she may be pregnant with a hybrid of some sort.

"Hey, Janie what do you call a baboon that drinks blood?" great another one of Demetri's stupid jokes.

"DON'T CALL ME JANIE"I said through gritted teeth.

He ignored me "Alec" I rolled my eyes

"Stop it Demetri you're making me die of laughter." my voice thick with sarcasm.

**We are descending into Volterra, please fasten your belts. **As if a piece of fabric would save the stupid humans.

Just as we landed the human girl Isabella woke up "Where are we going?" I smiled at her; I might as well be nice, Aro would keep her around. "Volterra, Italy."

* * *

**Izzy POV (Bella)**

We walked through the dark corridors until we reached some heavy wooden doors, the blonde girl who I now knew was Jane opened the doors and greeted a man sitting on a throne. "Aro, I have returned with the human, it seems she is immune to my power and is pregnant with _something_."

I guess she heard my baby's heart. Aro turned to look at me as if I was some sort of science experiment. "Ah, Isabella, welcome to Volterra, we are the Volturi, I'm Aro."

He took hold of my hand and his eyes glazed over for a second. "Interesting, nothing, I see nothing" he paused for a moment before turning to the two other vampires also sitting on thrones.

"Isabella we would like to offer you a place in the Volturi, you will stay human until after your child is born and then we shall change you." If I stayed with the Volturi it would definitely hurt Edward, like he hurt me.

"It would be a pleasure to join you Aro" He smiled.

"Jane, Heidi, please show Bella her room she must be tired from the flight" I was tired and I felt a little sick.

It seemed like we had been walking for ages until we finally reached a door with _**Isabella Marie Volturi**_ engraved on the door, I guess they saw me coming.

**Aro POV**

So Bella is pregnant with something inhuman, this is interesting. I'm guessing it must be one of the Cullens, possibly Edward, he has no mate. I should invite them here once Isabella has changed.

* * *

**Sorry guys short chapter again I'm thinking of skipping to the birth**

** x**


	3. Chapter 3 Awakening Shock

**Jacob POV**

Charlie freaked when he got a call from Bella, his supposedly dead daughter. She's living with some royal vamps in Volterra and that mind reading leech Edward Cullen knocked her up, he didn't even show his face at the funeral he just stayed in the forest by the cemetery. He calls himself a vampire. The coward.

So the leader vamp, Aro, invited me, Seth and Charlie to Volterra to see Bella and help her through the pregnancy.

Charlie has to be changed according to Aro he knows too much. Just like Bella.

I braced myself, according to her "friends" she didn't look to good.

They were right. "Bells, you look awful" she was thin apart from the large bruised bump, her skin was so pale it was almost white, her half open eyes had dark circles underneath ; it looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Hey, Jake at least _you're_ honest with me" she croaked I knew she was comparing me to the leech. We talked for a while, I was about to grab some lunch when she hissed out in pain and her whole body started to shake.

**Bella POV**

Pain shot through my body I hissed and felt my whole body shake. "GET THE BABY OUT" I screamed.

"Bella, the morphine will –" Aro started.

"STUFF THE FREAKING MORPHINE, GET MY BABY OUT NOW!" I yelled but it was muffled by my screams.

There was a ripping sound and the pain calmed "Beautiful, baby girl" Jake whispered. The light was fading I was slipping into darkness "Renesmee Carlie" I breathed before it took over completely.

My heart started to feel warm along with other parts of my body, it soothed me until the heat got unbearable it felt like I was on fire, and I was changing into one of _them._

**Jacob POV**

She was beautiful. She had thick, shiny, bronze curls that rested on her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes the exact shade of Bella's. She may be a new born baby but she already looked a few weeks old, Bella had only been pregnant for 2 months, so we already figured out that the baby grew quickly.

My whole existence, my life, my world was now complete. She is my reason for living, my sun, this adorable baby girl. Shit. Bella is gunna kill me. I just imprinted on her baby, just minutes old. I IMPRINTED ON MY BEST FRIENDS BABY, THAT'S HALF HUMAN HALF VAMPIRE. But the weird thing is I'm thrilled about it. I don't love her romantically. Yet. I'm going to be her big brother, her best friend, anything she wants me to be.

Bella woke up 2 days after the birth, but I wasn't allowed to see her I had to stop with the baby and watch half the guard coo over her.

**Bella POV**

After what seemed like years of endless pain the fire ceased and my eyes flew open. Everyone in the room gasped and shoved me towards a mirror, surely the goddess stood there couldn't be me. She had luscious brown wavy hair to her elbows, an amazing figure, a gorgeous face and PURPLE EYES!

"Why do I have purple eyes?" I gasped at my voice it sounded like bells.

Aro shrugged and held out his hand "Welcome to your new life Izzy" I shook his hand and he sighed "Still nothing."

All of a sudden a surge of power passed through me and I felt myself lift off the ground, I was up there for 5 seconds before I dropped down and almost hyperventilated out of shock.

Everyone gathered round me asking me questions. Marcus ran out the room and came back carrying a big leather book. He flicked through a couple of pages and looked at me curiously.

"Hmm, take hold of my hand I want to see something" I did as he asked; I saw images of his past flicker through my mind every memory, every thought.

"I...I...Don't understand, I saw ev...everything" I stammered. Aro was grinning ear to ear.

"Izzy, I think we found out what your power is." Marcus said sharing the same expression as Aro.

"Well, is someone gunna tell me?" I asked getting slightly frustrated, it seemed like everyone in the room had figured it out, what am I missing.

"We aren't 100% sure but it seems like you can obtain any power by physical touch." Great I'm the freak show yet again.

"Can I see Renesmee?" I longed to see her, my beautiful baby girl.

"You need to hunt first" Aro said. I expected to feel a burn in the back of my throat but I didn't.

"Actually Aro I'm not thirsty, I don't feel a burn" He stared at me again.

"Can you stop looking at me like I'm some fucking science experiment" I said it harsher than I intended to and he flinched at my tone.

"Sorry" I mumbled looking down embarrassed.

"She still gets embarrassed as a vampire" Jake chuckled. Since when had he been in the room? I looked up to glare at him but my expression immediately softened when I saw my baby in his arms.

"Renesmee" the little girl looked up at me and stretched out her arms to reach me; I took her from Jake and looked at her for the first time properly. She was beautiful; she had the exact same eye colour I had as a human. She had Charlie's thick curls but it was the same colour as _his _hair. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then she reached up and placed her hand on my cheek, I gasped for the 3rd time in half an hour ,I could see pictures of Jake, Charlie (who now had red eyes, I guess they decided to change him) Jane and Heidi dressing her up and doing her hair and how much she loved it.

"That's her gift" Jake said proudly with his eyes fixated on her as if she was the sun. Wait sun, "_when you imprint it's like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, she becomes your reason to live, your sun" _

"Jake, did you Imprint on my daughter?" I demanded

"Umm yeah but I'm like her big brother, you know I can't control it Bells" he pleaded

I sighed "alright Jake I'm happy for you, I can trust you, you're my best friend. But if you hurt her I swear to god I will rip you apart limb by limb and then dance around your tombstone. Got it?"

"Got it" he gulped.

* * *

**thanks for reading **

**Please review and Happy Valentines Day**


	4. Chapter 4 Marissa

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

Heidi POV

Jane and I were out shopping for Renesmee, she grew quickly so we brought lots of clothes in different sizes. We decided to make our way back because the rain was clearing up and that's when I heard it.

"Jane, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I listened again just in case I imagined it.

"It sounds like Renesmee's heartbeat." Realization crossed her face, she could hear it too.

"It's coming from down there" she said pointing down the alley. We followed it until we reached something wrapped in a blanket.

"Aww how cute, do you think she's been abandoned?" Jane rolled her eyes

"Well obviously Heidi, let's take her to Aro" I smiled another baby to dress up and a friend for Renesmee.

* * *

"Aro, when we were out we found this baby, we think she's a Hybrid like Renesmee" his eyes widened and he took her from my arms. Slowly he took off the blanket.

"There's a note. _My Dearest Marissa, today September 15__th__ you were born, I'm sorry but I have to leave you it's not safe, they are coming to kill me. I love you with all my heart, if I had a choice I would stay with you. Your mother died while giving birth, she was beautiful, you have her eyes. There is a picture of us both in your locket. We are both so proud of you_

_Love Dad"_ If vampires could cry there wouldn't be a dry eye in the castle.

"She's definitely a hybrid, Jane and Heidi please prepare a room for Marissa." Jane was beaming and so was I.

"I know let's give her the room next to Renesmee" I squealed and Jane covered her ears.

**Jane POV**

"Okay, but I think we should introduce her to everyone first" I suggested.

"Fiiineee" Heidi whined.

We walked around the castle and showed off Marissa, the girls all cooed over her but the boys weren't really bothered.

"Seth, Jacob meet Marissa she's a hybrid like Renesmee, we found her abandoned in an alley" Heidi beamed she looked like she was about to burst of happiness. Jacob didn't take much notice and Seth just stared at her. Weirdo.

It took ages for us to decorate Marissa's room we chose a turquoise colour for the walls to match her eyes and brought the same furniture we brought for Renesmee's room. They were almost the same age; Nessie was older by 5 days.

**Seth POV**

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"What's it like when you imprint?" Jake smiled

"It's like, that person is your life, you couldn't live without them. It's like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time...why?" I shuffled my feet.

"I...Umm" Jake smirked

"Just spit it out Seth"

"I just imprinted on Marissa" I blurted and slapped my hand over my mouth.

"Congrats man, looks like we're both staying in the vamps lair" I laughed, Jake always made something serious like imprinting funny.

"Guess we are I better go see Aro"

I looked everywhere when I eventually found him in the library "Aro can I talk to you for a second?" He took hold of my hand; I flinched at his cold touch.

"I understand the situation Seth, of course you can stay with Marissa. You can stay in the room you have at the moment." He seemed fascinated about this whole imprint thing. I smiled.

"Thanks" I said and went to go find Jake. On the way to my room I bumped into Bella.

"Hey Bells" No one called her Bella it was either, Izzy, Iz, Bells or Isabella

"What's got you so happy?" I must have been grinning like an Idiot.

"I Imprinted" I said proudly, she looked shocked, I guess Jake didn't tell her.

"On who, spill" I grinned again.

"Marissa" her eyes widened.

"Wow, Seth that's great, just stay on Heidi's good side" she whispered the last part.

"Okay, well I'll see ya later" I said

"Yeh, see ya" she said but I was already heading for Marissa's room.

I smiled she was sleeping in her little cot, I was going to be the best big brother ever.

* * *

**Marissa is a hybrid like Nessie, her mom died giving birth and her dad got killed by vampires that thought she was an immortal child. Her full name is Marissa Grace Volturi, she has bright blue eyes and dark blonde/brown hair.**

**please review x**


	5. Chapter 5 A stupid Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight Stephenie Meyer does **

I know its taken me a while to update, some people asked for the cullens POV so here it is x

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

I remember that day clearly, the day I made the biggest mistake of my life, the day I left my love, my angel, my Bella. Each day I spent away from her my dead heart cracked. When I found out she died I was in agony I wanted to die too. I stayed in my room as much as possible, only leaving to hunt. I didn't speak to anyone for months, the only noise I made was when I screamed and sobbed.

Alice only shopped occasionally and she never skipped around the house like she used to. Emmett never made wise cracks or jokes. Rosalie wasn't as bitchy and she never looked in the mirror. Carlisle and Esme would try to be strong for the family but even they couldn't hide the pain. The hurt and pain got too much for Jasper so he and Alice left for a few months. My family is falling apart and it's my fault because of one stupid mistake. I turned on my CD player and Bella's lullaby started to play as soon as I heard it I broke down into tearless sobs. I quickly switched to the radio and how to save a life by the Fray was playing; it just made me even more depressed.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life_

She could have been killed by Victoria or Laurent or even the Volturi. But instead she died in a car crash; the police said she may have lived if the car hadn't set on fire. Her body was badly burnt so the coffin was closed during the service. I couldn't go in for fear of what I might do, so instead I stayed in the forest near the cemetery.

Charlie, Renee, Phil, Jessica, Mike, Angela, Eric and Tyler were the only humans there, the rest were either vampires or the pack. I noticed Jacob glance at me so I listened to his thoughts. _He won't even show his face and he calls himself a vampire. The coward._

**Jasper POV**

I could feel intense sadness off everyone but Rosalie was feeling regret and anger. Her anger kept growing and growing, boy was she mad I half expected smoke to come out of her ears. But what I didn't expect was what she did next. She ran full speed up the stairs and there was a loud noise like to rocks smashing together, Alice, Emmett and I went to see what was going on.

**Rosalie POV**

I never realised how much Bella completed our family until she was gone. She was always nice to me no matter how bitchy or spiteful I was to her, but it's too late to apologize now she's dead.

After the funeral we decided to go out hunting as a family but of course Mr I- just- lost- the- love- of- my- life- so- now- I'm- ignoring- everyone- Edward was refusing to go, he was getting on my last nerve. "Please Edward; we're doing this as a family." Esme pleaded but he didn't answer. I was thirsty and extremely impatient. "Edward?" Carlisle said still no answer. That was it, I ran up the stairs and into Edwards room. I went up to him and slapped him hard, Esme and Carlisle flinched. "Listen up Edward you're not the only one in this family that misses Bella, we all lost a sister, Esme and Carlisle lost a daughter so stop being a selfish prat and snap out of it" I roared in his face, by now everyone was there standing in the doorway with wide eyes. I could feel Jasper calming me down, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Let's hunt" everyone nodded and walked out the room and to my surprise Edward followed. No one annoys Rosalie Hale when she needs to hunt.

* * *

Sorry it's a short one the next chapter will be set around a year later so that Renesmee will be around 3 if anyone is confused about anything just ask. oh and one more thing do you think that Renesmee should be Renesmee Carlie Volturi, Renesmee Carlie Swan, Renesmee Carlie Swan Volturi or any other suggestions please let me know which you think. (I might set up a poll but I have no idea how to) :)


	6. Chapter 6 he could be the one

**Renesmee looks around 6 years old but she's 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**New moon comes out on DVD soon, I can't wait XD**

_

* * *

_

**Renesmee POV**

Marissa called Uncle Aro and Aunt Sulpicia mommy and daddy. I have mommy but no daddy. I decided to ask Jacob. "Jacob?" I said he stopped the DVD and turned to face me. "Yes Nessie" I paused for a moment. "Do I have a daddy?" I asked he smiled at me "I think you should ask mommy" I was confused why Jacob couldn't tell me. "Okay" when mommy came back from the training room I asked her "Mommy, do I have a daddy?"

**Izzy POV**

"Mommy, do I have a daddy?" Renesmee asked. I knew this day would come when she would ask questions but I didn't think it would be so soon. "Yes, honey you do" I sighed and got the photo album of me and the Cullen's. "Where is he now, what does he look like?" she asked her brown eyes wide with curiosity. I opened the album and pointed himout. "I don't know honey, before I found out I was having you he left with his family and I don't know where they went" I said and she frowned "Daddy left you?" I looked down at the photo, It was everyone in front of the house. "Yes, he said he didn't love me anymore and I realised that I never really loved him, he told me that everything about him draws me in and he was right." She gasped "I don't like daddy" just as she said that Alec walked in.

I smiled "Hey Alec" Alec was one of my first friends here and I really like him. "Hi Nessie, Iz can I talk to you in private for a second?"He asked "Sure, Renesmee why don't you go play with Marissa?" she nodded and went to find her friend.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight." I beamed, if I was human I would be blushing like crazy. "I'd love to so I'll see you later?" he smiled back at me "Yeah I'll wait for you in the gardens around 7" He said leaving the room.

What am I going to wear, my fashion sense hasn't improved much but I enjoy shopping a lot more. I found Jane and Heidi in Heidi's room sorting through her closet. "Guys, I need your help" they perked up. "Alec is taking me out tonight and I don't know what to wear." They smiled. "Don't worry Bella, we know exactly what you should wear" Heidi said. I groaned this was going to be a long night. "Okay and what did I say about calling me Bella?" she rolled her eyes. They know I don't like being called Bella because that's what my friends and family called me before I 'died'. "Let's get to work, Heidi you tend to her hair, I'll do make up and we'll both choose the outfit." Jane said she actually made something 'fun' sound like a military operation.

_2 hours later_

"Okay, were done" I sighed in relief and they pushed me towards a mirror, I was wearing a purple dress with black heels and my hair hung in loose curls below my shoulders. **(pics on profile) **"Thanks so much guys" they smiled it wasn't often that I thanked them for using me as a Barbie. "Mommy you look really pretty" gushed Renesmee. I glanced at the clock it was 7:00. "Thanks honey, I've got to go meet Alec now, I'll see you guys later" they nodded and pushed me out the room, I headed towards the gardens.

**Alec POV**

I swear I was the luckiest vampire alive, Izzy looked like a goddess. "Wow, you look amazing" I said and she smiled making her look even more beautiful, if that was possible. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself" she teased. "Shall we?" I asked taking her hand.

I lead her to a table I had set up outside, there was two glasses of deer blood which was her favourite and a candle. I made sure we had a perfect view of the city below. We drank and talked until the fireworks started, "There beautiful" she exclaimed we could see every spark and every colour. "Not as beautiful as you" I said.

**Izzy POV**

"Not as beautiful as you" he said. I turned to face him, his brown hair brought out his magnificent gold eyes that were filled with love. He leaned in to kiss me, when his soft lips touched mine It felt like sparks going off and my mind melted. The rest of the night flew by, we sat in each other's arms for hours. Alec glanced at his watch "it's time we got back" I nodded in agreement and we walked back to the castle with our hands entwined, when we reached my room he kissed me goodbye.

I opened the door and was immediately attacked by Jane and Heidi's blabbering. "Okay, okay fine I'll tell you" Heidi squealed when I told her we kissed. "Calm down Heidi, breathe in and breathe out" I said. Once she finally calmed down (I swear she's on some sort of vampire caffeine) she started asking more questions "What was it like?" I smiled remembering "I felt a spark, when we kiss its magical." Heidi aww'd while Jane looked totally repulsed. "What's up Jane?" I asked and she frowned "I don't see how you could enjoy kissing him, it sounds vile" I rolled my eyes "That's cause he's your brother" she laughed "I guess, I mean who would want to kiss their brother. Are you two like a thing now?" Heidi looked at me eagerly, God what is wrong with that girl, "I hope so, I think he could be the one."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think x **

**P.S tell me what Renesmee's full name should be so far most people have voted for Renesmee Carlie Volturi and Renesmee Carlie Swan Volturi AND do you think I should skip a few years ahead so Renesmee is about 13 and the cullens come ???**


	7. Chapter 7 Happy Birthday, Teenager

**Sorry guys, its been a while since I updated, I couldnt make mind up on what to do next so I wrote this about 5 times x Disclaimer: i'm not stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

I'm soo excited in 2 weeks I'm going to be an official teenager. 13 I can't wait. Daddy said me and Ness can have a joint party at the house (we can't have it at the castle because that would draw too much attention to us).

"Rissi, how many people did your mom and dad say we could invite?" Nessie asked. "No more than 20" Nessie groaned "we're gunna have to do 20 of these things" she said gesturing to the invites. We wanted to do them on the computer but Jane and Heidi insisted that we handmade them. "Well whose have you done so far?" she looked at the list of people we had invited. "Umm...Hollie, Tasha, Hannah, Alessia, Maria, Gabriella and Dante" she blushed slightly when she said Dante. "Ohmygod, you are so busted I knew you had a crush on Dante" I squealed, her eyes were wide. "I don-" I cut her off. "Don't deny it, I saw you blush when you said his name" she opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again. I smirked.

**Renesmee POV**

Rissi couldn't wait to get to school, she was excited about handing out our invitations, seriously it's not that exciting.

We started school 2 years ago we couldn't start any earlier because we grew too fast, but when we were 11 our growth slowed to the same pace as humans. We met Tasha, Hollie, Alessia, Maria, Hannah, Gabriella, Mirabelle and Dante on our first day and we have been best friends ever since. Our group got bigger when we moved up to high school where we met Luca, Elena, Nick and Carlos; there are now 14 of us including me and Rissi.

"Come on Ness were going to be late" Rissi shouted from downstairs "Okay, hold on one sec" I quickly put on some mascara and grabbed my bag. "Finally, slow coach" I rolled my eyes and let Rissi drag me to the car. Either Jacob or Seth drove us to school when it was sunny like it is today, none of the others could because it would blow our cover. "So who are you inviting to this party then?" Seth asked, I didn't see why he was interested. "Hollie, Gabriella, Tash, Hannah, Alessia, Marie, Nick, Dante, Elena, Luca, Mirabelle, Carlos, Luisa..." Rissi kept going on and on, I couldn't be bothered to listen anymore so I got out my IPod.

When we got to school Rissi pulled me out of the car and dragged me over to the tree which we all sat under.

**Marissa POV**

"Hi guys" I said. Everyone mumbled a hey or hi to us. I got the invitations out and gave one to everyone. "I've already got both of you a birthday present, I can't wait till your party" exclaimed Mirabelle who had now gone into a huge discussion with Elena about what to wear. The bell rung in my ears, "Time for class, ugh I have Math" I groaned. The day went fast and I was relieved when it was time to go home.

As soon as we got in Alec took Ness hunting so that me, Jake and Seth could finish her birthday present. We got her a scrapbook and we have started to fill it with pictures and drawings of when we were younger up until now. We are planning on leaving half of it blank so she can add to it herself. Ness is older than me by 5 days, we are cousins but we think of each other as sisters. Mom and Dad aren't my real parents, my mom died giving birth to me and my dad was killed by vampires soon after I was born. Jane and Heidi found me in an alley and decided to bring me back to the castle because they knew what I was. Aro and Sulpicia spoilt me when I was little and for as long as I can remember I have called them my parents.

**Renesmee POV**

I woke with a smile on my face, today was September 10th, my birthday and lucky for me today was Saturday. No school. My door opened "Happy Birthday Sweetie" mum said. "Thanks mum, love you." Not a moment later Alec came in carrying my breakfast; a huge stack of pancakes and syrup. "Happy Birthday, Teenager" I smiled "Thanks Alec, you're the best." Alec had become sort of like a father figure ever since he and mum started dating but I never called him dad. I ate my pancakes and went in the shower. The hot water relaxed me, I put a towel around me and grabbed a top, skinny jeans and my converse. I went into the family room and everyone was there; Mom, Alec, Uncle Aro, Aunt Sulpicia, Marcus, Caius, grandpa Charlie, Jacob, Seth, Rissi, Felix, Demetri, Jane and Heidi. "Woo it's the birthday girl" cheered Seth. I rolled my eyes.

I loved my gifts, Mom and Alec got me an Apple Mac book and a new phone, Aro and Sulpicia got me a charm bracelet, Marcus and Caius got me and Rissi tickets to see Taylor Swift, Heidi, Jane, Felix and Demetri all got me new clothes, Grandpa Charlie got me a makeover set and Jake, Rissi and Seth made me a scrapbook half filled with pictures and drawings. "We left space so you can fill it yourself" Jake explained. "Thank you guys so much I love everything" I beamed.

* * *

**some of you asked about powers so **

**Renesmee: project any thoughts/images to you by touch and she can teleport **

**Bella/Izzy: she can copy or take away any power by touch and doesn't hunt**

**Marissa:control the elements and weather**

**Charlie: can control his thirst and tell when he's being lied to**

**oh and Renesmee is Renesmee Carlie Volturi **

**next chapter: the party and a surprise x**

Marissa POV


	8. Chapter 8 Eventful Night part 1

**Marissa POV**

It was two hours until the party and because of our vampire speed the house was already decorated and spotless. Charlie was going to be at the party so that mum and the others won't be affected by the blood. "Jane, Heidi?" I said knowing they would hear me, a second later both of them were in my room with Ness. "Time to get ready" Heidi squealed.

_2 hours later..._

Wow. Jane and Heidi rock, me and Ness both looked amazing. I was wearing a strapless blue and black dress with black heels. Ness was wearing a white dress with silver flats **(A/N pics on profile)** "That will impress Dante, Ness" I sneered. Jane and Heidi both snapped their heads up. "What?" They shrieked. Nessie sent me a death glare_. _Oohh I'm soo scared.

Okay soo I didnt mean to tell Jane and Heidi It just slipped out, but right now I have a party to go to.

_Ding dong..._

There goes the bell _again._ How many people are coming? "Nessie, more people are here" I shouted over the music but she completely ignored me. I sighed and opened the door. It was Dante and Nick, Dante looked great but Nick...OhMyGod, I swear I was dreaming, he was wearing a white buttoned shirt with dark denim jeans and he looked gorgeous. I snapped out of my trance and welcomed them in "Hi, guys" I said, Nick smiled and I could feel the blush on my cheeks, good thing Heidi and Jane didn't put any blusher on me. "happy Birthday" they said hugging me and I couldn't help but wish that I hugged Nick for a little longer.

Later Heidi came bounding up to me "So...Who is the guy you're crushing on then?"I blushed again and scanned the room for him, he was over by the drinks looking at me. I turned away so he didn't know I was talking about him. "The guy over by the drinks, wearing a white shirt and dark jeans" Heidi looked around then smiled "I think he likes you too" she said. I shot her a questioning look. "he's heading this way" My heart started beating faster and just has he approached, Heidi walked off saying she needed to go to the bathroom I almost laughed at how weird that sounded coming from her

"You look amazing" He said making me blush. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself" who I am I kidding, not too bad, he looks hot. "Wanna Dance?" he said holding out his hand. Smiling I took his hand "Sure." We danced for a while and then a slow song came on, Nick held me closer to him. When the song finished we went outside, we stayed there for a while and the whole time he held onto my hand. It started to get dark but before we went inside he leaned in and kissed me. I heard a growl and froze, I turned around slowly, hoping it wasn't my dad. Thank god, it was only Seth, but he was on the verge of phasing so I said bye to Nick and rushed over to him. "Seth, are you okay?" he was still angry but he calmed when I touched him. "Yeh, um... your parents want you inside" I frowned, why would that make him angry?

Once we got inside the house Ness teleported us all back to the castle. Bella and Alec were already there and looked like they had something to say. "Bella and I have some news....

* * *

**oohh someone's suspicious....**

**Sorry another short chapter but i've had tons of tests at school :( **

**COMPETITION**

**so the first person that guesses what Alec and Bella are going to say gets to be in/name a character in this story (: **

**enter by reviewing/sending me a message**

**xxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9 Eventful Nights Part 2

****

**CONTEST WINNERS CONGRATULATIONS TO:**

**1st: Holliee :) x 0**

**2nd: Katy 0**

**3rd: alicecullenhalelovesjasper**

**thanks to everyone who entered but these guys beat you to it, a lot of you guessed right :) In the last chapter I put Nick intstead of Dante sorry about that. **

**Disclaimer: The amazing Stephenie meyer owns twilight not me!**

* * *

_previously....._

_"Bella and I have something to tell you..."_

Bella's POV

He motioned for me to continue "We're getting married"**(yey to anyone who guessed right, a lot of you guessed that)** as soon as the words left my mouth I was tackled to the ground by a squealing Heidi. "OhMyGodddd, why didn't you tell me sooner? When is the wedding? Have you seen any nice dres....?" I couldn't take anymore of her questioning so I made her mute. I could have sworn I heard Felix mutter "I wish I could do that." Felix and Heidi have a love hate relationship, they claim they hate each other but there's so much sexual tension between them you could cut it with a knife.

"I also have some news, as you know we have turned 'vegetarian' and to learn more about it we are inviting the other vegetarian covens of the vampire world to stay with us."Aro spoke. I froze, that meant the Cullens were coming. I could see Aro looking at me slightly concerned. "That is all, you can go now" he said, I started to leave but Aro hadn't finished talking "Isabella can I speak with you for a moment?" I nodded and kissed Alec on the cheek. "What is wrong my sister" he asked, sighing I lifted up my shield and gave him my hand. Every memory of Edward and my past life, all the secrets and pain he knew everything. "I'm sorry I had no idea, but I'm afraid the invitations have already been sent, they will arrive in 2 weeks." Aro was the only person apart from Jake and Seth that really knew what happened.

_Meanwhile somewhere far away..._

Carlisle's POV

"Family meeting in the dining room" I said. _That includes you too Edward. _"We have received an invitation to stay with the Volturi, it seems they have decided to turn vegetarian and they need our help" I began. Emmett's booming laugh filled the room and Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head. "So you weren't kidding then huh?" he said dumbly. "They wouldn't just change diet for no reason, I wonder who influenced them" Jasper spoke up. He had a point; the Volturi knew that human blood made you stronger than animal blood. "Who knows, anyway we will leave in two weeks" I finished.

Edward's POV

I wonder what my family thought about the trip it is kind of out of the blue.

Emmett-_maybe a trip wouldn't be too bad, I bet they have immense stuff in that fancy castle of theirs, Oohh maybe they'll be some hot girls..._I sent him a questioning look. _Shit...please don't tell rose, _

Carlisle- _we need to get out the house more, everyone is so depressed over Bella's de-._

Alice – _I need to start packing, but first I need to go shopping I don't have that many decent clothes maybe I could persuade Rosalie to come with me._

Maybe I could ask the Volturi for a favour back..._DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT EDWARD, THE VOLTURI WILL NOT KILL YOU._ Alice shouted in her thoughts. Stupid future- seeing pixie.

Bella's POV

It was 2 days until the Cullen's came, my head was swimming, what was I supposed to tell Renesmee? Should I tell her? Should I tell Edward? I needed to think so I did what I always do when I think, I use my human traits power which lets me sleep. Slowly as I drifted off to sleep I realised what I was going to do, I was simply going to be careful; I would change my appearance and use a different name to try and keep them off my back.

Normally when I sleep I don't dream and if I do it's just a blur of colour and shapes, but this dream was different, It was the dream I had as a human after _he _left, only this time It was much more vivid.

I could hear people shouting my name, I recognised the voice, it was Alec. My eyes opened and everyone was stood around my bed. Jane was the first to speak "You were screaming and shaking in your sleep, is everything okay?" I sighed knowing they weren't going to drop it and showed them everything from my past. I hadn't shown Aro everything; I didn't show him me screaming in my sleep and Charlie asking me if I was okay.

"While the Cullen's are here I'm going to change my appearance and you guys are going to have to call me Marie, okay?"I said Aro looked thoughtful.

"Isn't Marie your middle name? Don't you think that's a bit close, they could get suspicious?" He said, I guess he was right. "What about Charlotte?" I suggested.

"Okay, _charlotte_ wanna go shopping with Me, Jane, Ness and Marissa, you need cheering up and the suns not going to be out today?" Heidi asked, I smiled I knew she was going to drag me out shopping sooner or later. "Sure, I'll meet you outside in 15 minutes"

_6 hours later..._

Renesmee's POV

"I can't believe you maxed out 2 credit cards Heidi, you probably won't wear half that stuff" I said, never in my life have I maxed out a credit card and yet Heidi manages to max out 2 in 6 hours.

"Of course I will, why do you think I bought it" I rolled my eyes, there was no way in hell she was going to wear lingerie, she isn't even dating anyone.

I was exhausted, 6 hours shopping with Heidi and Jane really wears you out, I glanced at the clock in my room, it was 9:30pm so I had a long shower and got into bed. My last thought before I fell asleep was that tomorrow I was meeting the Cullen's.

* * *

dun dun dun sooo ness gets to meet her dad only he won't know who she is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :) xoxoxox **THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS SO FAR YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10 It's not Lying, It's acting

**Wow a massive, massive thank you to all you guys who review were over 70 now, and without the support of you guys I couldn't do this :)**

**Disclaimer: stephenie meyer owns twilight **

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE :) :)**

* * *

Alice POV

This was so frustrating we were in Volterra and I couldn't see anything, the Volturi must be hiding something, the only thing that stops my visions is the pack. Right?

Heidi, Felix and Jane took us inside and into a huge marble room with 3 thrones on them sat of course Aro, Marcus and Caius. Aro was about to speak when a two hooded vampires walked in holding hands.

**Bella's POV**

Just before I 'met' the Cullen's I changed my appearance, Charlotte had curly strawberry blonde hair she had my nose but different lips, she had different shaped eyes to me but for some reason I couldn't change the eye colour. Overall she was beautiful.

I walked through the door holding hands with Alec, we both had the hoods on our cloaks up. "Carlisle, my old friend how wonderful it is to see you and you have a new member to your coven I see" Aro said, I looked up and realised he was right there was a girl I didn't recognise; she looked younger than the others – about 16. "Hi, I'm Mary" she said timidly holding out her hand, Aro took it immediately, obviously wanting to know her thoughts. I rolled my eyes, he was so nosey. "What an interesting power...Charlotte come here please" Aro said, great now he wants to have her power. I lifted the hood off my cloak and the Cullens gasped at my eyes. "Hey I'm Charlotte, don't worry this won't hurt" I said reassuring her, I took her hand and we both lifted up, I felt the power surge through me before dropping to the ground, the Cullen's eyes were wide with shock and Aro had a smug expression on his face. "That was incredible" I heard Carlisle murmur. I smiled and walked over to Alec.

"Alec, Charlotte and Jane can you show the Cullen's to their rooms?"Caius said. I thought Aro was going to tell them about Marissa and Renesmee. "Before you do, I just wanted to warn you that we have two hybrids around the castle." They all looked at bit confused but only Emmett spoke up "Dude what's a hybrid?" Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head. "What?" he said dumbly. I rolled my eyes, same old Emmett. "A hybrid is a half vampire half human, we have two in the castle, Marissa and Renesmee." Aro explained.

"Follow us to your rooms please" Jane said heading to the door. Me and Alec followed after her with the Cullen's in tow.

When we went past the training room I could hear Heidi and Felix fighting **(Heidi is italics, Felix is in bold)** _"Fine, _**Fine, **_Good, _**Good.**" I decided to listen to Felix's thoughts **Heidi looks so hot when she's angry. **Ha I knew it they do like each other. I opened the door "This is the training ro-"I stopped mid sentence Heidi and Felix were kissing. "Oh my God, I knew it, I knew it" I squealed and so did Jane. "Get a room" Alec shouted at them, which reminded me "Hey Alec" I said seducing him and putting my hand on his chest. I leaned in and whispered in his ear, loud enough for the others to hear "I won the bet, you owe me a car" I smirked and walked towards the guest rooms. I saw Renesmee and Marissa walking towards us, normally they would have been with Jake and Seth but they had gone to La push for the week. Ness saw us and came over "Hi girls this is the Cullen's they're stopping with us for a while" I said, I noticed they were all looking at Ness, shoot I forgot they might recognise her eyes. "Cullen's this is Ness and Rissi the hybrids Aro was talking about, Rissi is Sulpicia and Aro's daughter and Ness is mine and Alec's daughter." I explained hopefully they would believe me. We decided last night that it would be best if they thought Alec was Renesmee's father. "Honey, we'll see you later okay, we just have to show the Cullen's around" I said to her. "okay I love you." She said hugging me, I hugged her back "I love you too Ness, bye Rissi" Rissi smiled "Bye auntie Charl, have a nice stay Cullens" she said nodding at them.

I turned to face the Cullen's to carry on with the tour, what I saw nearly broke my heart, Rosalie and Esme looked like they would be crying if they could, both being comforted by their mates, Edward had a pained expression on his face and his topaz eyes once filled with life were dull and soulless. Mary had subconsciously placed her hand across her stomach and was tearlessly sobbing. I linked minds with jasper. (Bella (charlotte) = _italics, _Jasper = **bold**)

_***start of conversation***_

_Jasper don't panic its Charlotte, this is one of my powers, No one else can hear us, not even mind readers because I have a shield around us._

**Woah, you are powerful**

_Thanks, are you okay, I know you can feel all the emotions_

**The pain and grief is really getting to me, wait how did you know that?**

Shoot... _Mary's power remember, speaking of Mary, do you think she could have been pregnant at some point?_

**She could have, she was in an awful state when we found her, why?**

_Well, her hand is across her stomach and she seems pretty upset, what are her emotions?_

Jasper visibly winced when I let my shield off Mary. **I guess you're right she's feeling intense loss, sadness and pain.**

_What's wrong with that Edward guy?_

**He was in love with a human, her name was Bella and she...she died. Your daughter Ness has the same colour eyes that she had. She has a nice name by the way Renesmee, it's very unique.**

Damn he's getting suspicious_, I'm sorry for your loss. Renesmee will love that you like her name. You're family seem very nice._

**Thank you, wait you called us a family not a coven like the others, why?**

_I...Um_

**Bella, it is you isn't it?**

_W-what?_

**It's not that hard to figure out; you're scent is everywhere, your daughter has your human eye colour and her name is Renesmee which sounds like René and Esme put together, you knew things about our coven that no one else would know, like how we call ourselves a family. **

_Alright fine I admit I'm Bella, but please don't tell the others._

**I won't and they are all too distracted to notice the similarities, but if you want some tips, call your daughter Ness around them and pretend like you don't know us okay?**

_Okay and one more thing, you know I don't blame you for what happened on my birthday. It wasn't your fault you had everyone else's bloodlust on top of your own. _

**Bella I'm s-**

_Don't apologise, thanks for everything Jasper, oh and by the way remember its Charlotte not Bella okay?_

**Okay darlin, it just seems weird calling you Charlotte that's all. **

_***End of conversation***_

I lead them to where our best guest rooms were it was Aro's orders that the Cullen's were to stay there. "Right then, Carlisle and...Esme your room is here, Alice and Jasper your room is down the corridor" I said, Jasper smiled at me. "Rosalie and Emmett your room is on the left, Edward your room is next to Carlisle and Esme's and Mary your room is opposite Edward's, oh and your welcome to join in with our training session later on" I finished and went to find Alec and my new car.

* * *

**hope you liked it :) **

**and Stephenie Meyer has written another book, it's about Bree the newborn from eclipse, It comes out June 5th, I just pre ordered mine from amazon I can't wait. **

**xx **

**Please review and tell me what you think, idea's and suggestions are welcome... I need idea's for pranks, please help. :P**


	11. Chapter 11 keeping up the act

**heres chapter 11 :) on the word document without all this it's 1,111 words how freaky is that O_o **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but Taylor Lautner can own me anytime :P**

* * *

Alec's POV

Bella was going to love this, I know she has wanted one for ages, she might scream at me a little for spending too much but a bets a bet she can't refuse it. I leant against the car as she opened the door. 5...4...3...2...1

"" she shouted all in one breath.**(a/n: pic of the car on profile)** I smirked and walked over to her. "Alec I can't accept this, it's way too much" she said, I rolled my eyes when was she going to learn that as long as she was happy I would do anything and get anything for her. "Love, a bets a bet and you won, you can't refuse it" I said which earned me a glare, she knew I was right; she just didn't want to admit it. She sighed and turned to face me "Alec, what did I do to deserve you, I love you" "I love you too" I smiled and kissed her with all I had, she kissed me back with so much passion I thought I was going to explode.

"Hey, guys break it up there's kids watching ya know" someone said probably Emmett, we pulled apart and looked up to see Jane, Ness, Rissi and the Cullens stood in the doorway.

**Bella's POV**

"At least they're not as bad as Heidi and Felix" Jane commented, I winced, why do vampires have to have such good hearing. just then we heard a crack which sounded remarkably like wood snapping, "You broke my closet doors" Heidi shrieked. "You smashed my car" Felix responded, I walked over to his car which was covered with a sheet and pulled it off. My eyes widened as did everyone else's, what the hell had they been doing.

"Hey everybody, is there some sort of party in here that we don't know about?" Jake teased, wait a minute jake? Seth? They weren't meant to be back until tomorrow. "Jake, Seth you're back?" I said hugging them, Ness went straight over to Jake and Rissi went over to Seth. "We were so bored without you guys, let's go have some fun" Rissi said and Ness nodded in agreement.

"You know the Quileute wolves?" Carlisle spoke, I smiled "Yeh, I have family near La push, they live in forks, Jake imprinted on Ness and Seth imprinted on Marissa, but don't mention it to the girls they don't know yet." I said hoping they wouldn't ask any more questions.

"We used to live in Forks, maybe we know them?" Esme asked. Damn it what do I say now. "The Newton's, they are my cousins?" When I said this Edward visibly stiffened and some of the others winced. "Was it something I said?" I asked innocently. Carlisle smiled but I could tell it was put on to hide the pain. "We used to know a human girl called Bella, who recently died, she was friends with mike" I decided to mess with them a bit "Wait, Bella as in Mike's girlfriend, Bella Swan?" I said, Edward growled at this but I pretended not to hear. "You knew Bella?" Alice said. "Yeah, when I was human I stayed at Mike's house for a couple of weeks and Bella was always there, when Mike was sick we got to know each other better, I can't believe she's dead" I said and pretended to sob into Alec's chest, he wrapped his arms around me and 'comforted' me.

*****later on, 11:30 pm*****

"I'm bored" Emmett whined, we were all sat in 'the chill room' as the guys liked to call it, suddenly I got an idea. "Let's play I've never" I said. Everyone agreed and Felix came back with loads of drinks. "I've never is when someone says I've never.... and anyone who has done that has to drink" Jake was explaining to those who hadn't played before.

"I wanna start" Emmett said. "hmm I've never kissed a guy" he said. Me, Jane, Heidi, Mary, Alice, Rose, Esme, Ness, Rissi and Felix drank. Wait a minute Felix. "Felix, when did you kiss a guy?" I asked. "I was 15 and drunk; somehow I ended up kissing a guy" he said. "okay, my turn" said Jane, "I've never taken drugs" Mary, me and Alec drank. Yes, I did take drugs the day Edward left but I haven't since. "My turn" said Jazz; "I've never slept with anyone" Everyone drank apart from Edward; Alice must have said something in her thoughts because he winced then glared at her before drinking. Emmett looked shocked "Eddie boy is no longer a virgin" he said. "Okay my turn, I've never had a miscarriage" said Mary. Jane, Alice and Mary drank. I gave jasper an I told you so look. "I've never had sex in a car" I said. Rosalie, Emmett, Heidi and Felix drank. "So that's how Felix's car got trashed."Alec said.

"I'm bored of this game, let's play truth or dare" Heidi suggested obviously trying to change the subject. "Okay, Charlotte truth or dare" Jasper said, I couldn't be bothered to do a dare "truth" he smirked. "How far have you got with Alec?" well this was awkward with Ness in the room. "Woah, I'm outta here, I do not wanna hear about my mum and dad's sex life" Nessie said dragging Rissi out the room with her. "I thought vampires were supposed to be smart, Ness is mine and Alec's daughter how far do you think we have gone?" I said he narrowed his eyes at me. "Alice truth or dare?" I said, "Dare" what would be the perfect dare for Alice? "Alice, somebody told me you're a big fan of shopping and clothes. Tomorrow when we go to the human night club you have to wear boy's clothes but they have to be from Wal-Mart and don't worry when we go to the vampire night club you can take it all off and dress like yourself again." Once she recovered from the shock she looked like she could murder someone "WAL –MART" she shrieked. Luckily Jazz calmed her down before she could break anything or anyone. After the game came to a stop everyone left until it was only me, Alec, Esme and Carlisle.

"Charlotte can I ask you a question?" Carlisle said, I smiled and motioned for him to continue "why do you have purple eyes?"He asked. "When I woke up from the change they were purple, Aro thinks it's because of my powers, Marcus thinks it's because I don't hunt, there are other theories too but to be honest none of us know the real reason" I said sighing in frustration. There was an awkward silence; no one knew what to say.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) please review and tell me what you think........ In the next chapter another Cullen finds out but who will it be???**


	12. Chapter 12 The Girl in the frame

**Sorry I know it's been ages since I updated but I could'nt think of anything to write :p  
**

**WOW 102 reviews thanks people :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**hope you like it x**

* * *

Carlisle POV

(woo Carlisle rocks ;D)

Charlotte was very intriguing; in all my 300 years I've never met a vampire like her. Her gifts were extraordinary but she never boasted about them, she doesn't think she deserves to have all this power, so selfless just like Bella.

"Are you coming to the night club?" Jane asked, she seemed very serious and grown up but once you got to know her she acted more like the teenage girl she was. "No, Esme and I didn't really feel up to it and Aro wishes to speak with me later about our diet, maybe next time" I replied. She smiled and walked out the room. I wasn't really up for a nightclub and I know Esme wanted to get to know Renesmee and Marissa; she loved children and would do anything just to have a baby.

Esme came in and sat next to me, I put my arm around her and kissed her cheek. She smiled and looked up at me "What was that for?" I kissed her again and she giggled. "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you" I said. She put her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest "I love you Carlisle" she whispered "I love you too" I whispered back.

Alec and Charlotte walked in holding hands I could tell how in love they were, seeing them together immediately made me think of Edward and Bella, I hope someday Edward will find someone special, someone that will care for him the way Bella used to. "Carlisle, Esme we were wondering if you could keep an eye on Renesmee tonight while we go to the night club?" Charlotte asked Esme's face lit up. "We would love to" She said with a smile on her face. Soon after they all left for the night club Aro requested my presence in the library so Esme went to check on the girls.

**Emmett POV**

"That makes 7 Seth" I called over the blaring music. We had been at the human night club for half an hour now and 7 girls have given their numbers to Alice mistaking her as a guy, it's freakin hilarious and she hates every second of it. Every minute she begs us all to leave and go to the vampire night club so she can stop being a guy, Jazz is gunna give up soon; he hates saying no to Alice.

"Jazzy, please can we go to the vampire night club now?" she pleaded putting on that puppy dog face. I sighed; it was fun while it lasted. "Fine, guys lets go to the _proper_ night club."Jazz said. Alice squealed and ran into the bathroom to change, she came out two minutes later but it looked like she had been getting ready for two hours; not a hair was out of place.

**Renesmee's POV**

"How hot is he?" Rissi said shoving her magazine in my face, I rolled my eyes it was a poster of Channing Tatum, her wall was already covered with posters of hot guys; Taylor Lautner, Zac Efron, Kellan Lutz, Ryan Sheckler, Chace Crawford, you name it, they were up there. "on a scale of one to ten I would say...nine" I said, "wow your taste in boys has finally improved" she said smirking "What's that supposed to mean" I asked. "In like 5th grade you liked that weird guy Tommy and I remember when we were younger you thought that guy off of peter pan was hot" she finished, we both burst out laughing, there was a knock at the door and Esme walked in. "Are you okay girls, anything you want?" she asked, I smiled Esme was so motherly. "no thanks" we both said together which made us start laughing again, Esme smiled "I'm going to have a look around your mum should be back soon, but If you want me just shout" she said.

**Esme POV**

I was about to go back to see where Carlisle was when a door down the hallway caught my eye, I didn't remember seeing it on the tour so I decided to take a closer look. It wasn't locked so I turned the doorknob, there was a double bed in the centre of the room, on the bedside table was a picture of Alec and Renesmee together and another picture behind it, it was a picture of Alec, Renesmee and a woman, I did a double take, it was impossible it couldn't be her, could it? Bella died, I was there at her funeral. "What are you doing in here?" I froze.

* * *

**soo who do you think said that at the end???? I know its rubbish but I really wanted to update**

**please review and tell me what you think**

**have a great weekend**

**peace out x (:**


	13. Chapter 13 Knowing

**Im sorry for not updating sooner, it's been ages, I've had tests at school and I found it hard to write this chapter**

**disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight but Taylor, Kellan or Boo Boo (seth) can own me anyday :P**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

Bella's POV

We had just got back from the night club me and Alec were heading back to our room, as we got closer I realised the door was open about halfway "I could have sworn I shut the door before we went out" I said to Alec, he shrugged "Maybe Ness went in" I wasn't so sure.

I opened the door fully; I knew someone was in here; Esme was sat on the bed looking at a photo. "What are you doing in here?" I said, she froze and slowly looked up at me, a single tear slipped down her cheek. Wait tear? Vampires can't cry. "B-Bella?" she said but it came out as a question. I felt awful; Esme became like my mom after I moved away from Rene and Phil."Esme" I whispered, in a flash I was sat next to her with my arms around her looking like Bella again. She gasped when she saw me "Oh Bella I missed you so much, I'm truly sorry for leaving like that, I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye but... I just couldn't, seeing you again, I couldn't leave my daughter," she sobbed, more tears spilling down her cheeks. "It's okay I understand, but Esme you're...you're crying" I said. She smiled through her tears "Carlisle always thought that me being able to love so compassionately was a gift, I guess he was right, because all I was thinking was how much I missed you Bella, you're like my daughter" she said whipping away another tear.

Esme's words made me think of my mom and I immediately felt guilty; hadn't spoken to her since I was in the hospital after what happened with James and now she thinks I'm dead, she thinks her only child is dead.

We sat there together sharing stories and asking questions, I told her that only her and Jasper knew about me but I had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before Alice found out, it was fine until Esme brought up the one thing I didn't want her to ask about; Renesmee. "So how old is Renesmee?" she asked. "Well technically she and Marissa are five but I slowed their growth to a human pace two years ago because they wanted to go to school" I said almost laughing at the memory of them begging me to slow their growth so they could escape Marcus's "so bored I want to cry" as they called it, lessons.

I took a sip of water from the glass on the bedside table (a/n: since she doesn't hunt she can drink water or alcohol.) "Does Edward know that Renesmee is his daughter?" I choked on the water, how did she know? Was it really that obvious? I decided to play innocent "She isn't his daughter, Alec is her father" I said. Esme glanced at our hands "but you're not married?" she asked. "Well Ness was a bit of a shock, we didn't know it was possible and we decided to wait until after she was born and I was changed, but we are engaged." I said trying to convince her. She gave me a questioning look, I sighed. "No", I looked at Alec and he nodded his head. "No what, Bella honey?" Esme said. I took a deep breath, not that I needed it. "No, Edward doesn't know, but Renesmee does" I said.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't have much time to update but I wanted to get this on :)

p.s I'm changing my username to TwilighterForever&Always

please tell me what y'all think :)


	14. Chapter 14 Blabber Mouth

_**Previously...**_

"_Does Edward know that Renesmee is his daughter?" I choked on the water, how did she know? Was it really that obvious? I decided to play innocent "She isn't his daughter, Alec is her father" I said. Esme glanced at my hand "but you're not married?" she asked. "Well Ness was a bit of a shock, we didn't know it was possible and we decided to wait until after she was born and I was changed, but we are engaged." I said trying to convince her. She gave me a questioning look, I sighed. "No" , I looked at Alec and he nodded his head. "No what, Bella honey?" Esme said. I took a deep breath, not that I needed it. "No, Edward doesn't know that he's her father but Ness does"..._

**Esme POV**

I knew it, there was no way her hair came from Bella or Alec, it's the exact shade of Edwards. "She has a beautiful name by the way, I've never heard it before" I said trying not to sound overly curious like Carlisle does sometimes. "It's a combination of my mother's name, Renee and your name" I was speechless for a moment, she named her child after me, I wasn't even related to her heck I'm not even related to Edward. "you named her after me?" Bella nodded "when I moved to forks, you were like my second mom Esme, besides she's unique I wanted her to- " she was cut off when a blur of colour barged through the door and tackled her to the ground.

"OhMyGoshBellaICan'tBelieveYou'reAliveIMissedYouSoooMuchI'- her mouth kept moving but no sound came out, we all chuckled causing Alice to pout and turn to face jasper who was standing in the doorway, he let out a small laugh then walked further into the room closing the door behind him. "Sorry Bella she got it outta me, you know how she is...I just can't say no to her" he said...wait Jasper knew? She smiled "it's okay Jasper...can you guys wait here for a second there's some people I need to speak to" we all nodded and watched in awe as she and Alec vanished into thin air.

**Bella's POV**

I teleported us to the library where I knew Aro would be. "What can I do for you two?" he asked I took a deep breath "I want...I want to reveal who I am to the rest of the Cullens seeing Esme, Jasper and Alice already know and I don't see a reason to keep it from them any longer..." I trailed off and waited for his response. He leant back in his chair "Are you sure?" he questioned, I nodded. "I'll get everyone to meet in the throne room in 15 minutes" he said giving me a weak smile.

* * *

**I'm SOOOOOO SORRY for not updating, I just couldn't think of what to write and eventually gave up on this story. thanks to my best friend encouraging me I have decided to carry on with the story (thank you loads Hollie) so enjoy and sorry again! please forgive me? **

**TwilighterForeverAndAlways 3 xxxxxxxxx**


End file.
